The process of vibration welding utilizes controlled oscillations or vibrations in a particular range of frequencies and directions in order to join adjacent plastic or metal work pieces. Ultrasonic welding and other vibration welding processes involve moving work pieces under pressure while transmitting vibrations through the work pieces, thus creating surface friction. The surface friction ultimately generates heat and softens adjacent portions of the work pieces, ultimately joining the work pieces.
In a vibration welding system, a weld horn or sonotrode is directly connected to or formed integrally with one or more welding heads. The welding head(s) may include one or more textured welding tips or knurls, i.e., the surfaces that physically contact the work pieces as they are being welded. The work pieces are supported by a stationary welding anvil. Vibration welding has tremendous utility in industry, for example in the joining of various onboard components during the manufacturing of a vehicle. The efficiency, consistency, and reliability/durability of a vibration-welded part, including but not limited to a multi-cell vehicle battery, depends largely on the methodology and the design of the welding tools used to form the various spot welds or welded joints in the finished part.